powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Shinobi 24: It's Summer! The Chilling Arrival of Western Yokai!
is the twenty-fourth episode of Shuriken Sentai Ninninger. Synopsis Ariakenokata, dissatisfied at the lack of results from the Japanese Yokai, has summoned the Three Great Western Yokai. The Ninningers were very busy with their studies and training, prompting Tsumuji to treat the young ones by proposing to have a day off, so they decide to go to an amusement park. In order for Tsumuji and Fuuka to have a nice day, Nagi and the others support from the shadows. However, the Western Yokai Franken appears. Not wanting the father and daughter day ruined, Takaharu and the rest decide to fight Franken without Fuuka. Plot The three Western Youkai arrive from Europe with orders to defeat the Ninningers and gather fear, although Masakage is less than pleased that the Kibaoni Corps are working with "barbarians". However, they each want something in return, so Kyuemon decides to step up and take care of the task. Back at the dojo, Tsumuji tells the Ninningers that they'll take tomorrow off and go to an amusement park after seeing Fuuka work so hard. The rest decide to help him with his family outing by checking the lines for each ride, purchasing food and taking pictures for the two, while Tsumuji carries around a guidebook with various attractions and locations that Fuuka would enjoy made by Nagi. However, a Jukkarage sees this and reports to Kyuemon, who had been showing the Youkai Franken around Japan. Kyuemon leads Franken to the amusement park, and he unexpectedly gets angry at the thrill rides for giving people more fear than he did and stops them, creating fear. Kasumi leaves to make sure Tsumuji and Fuuka don't find out, while the others battle the Western Youkai, only to get easily wiped out by his "Quit-Interrupting-My-Sightseeing Beam". To get him to be more productive, Kyuemon summons a Gashadokuro, prompting AoNinger and StarNinger to summon Dragomaru and Rodeomaru and create Bison King Drago. However, Franken fires his Stop Light at them for being machines that gather more attention than he did. Kasumi arrives as cover due to Tsumuji and Fuuka getting suspicious about the rapid tremors, while Takaharu summons Shinobimaru and Surfermaru to take down the Gashadokuro. Franken disables Shinobimaru, and almost takes out the Chouzetsu Shoubu Changer, until Nagi reflects the Stop Light to allow time to destroy the ace Western Youkai. As Franken is enlarged, Kasumi reveals she snuck out Wanmaru's Shuriken, allowing the creation of a five-person HaOh Shurikenjin to destroy him. At the end of the day, Fuuka had fun and never noticed the ongoing battle. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Suit Actors *AkaNinger: *AoNinger: *KiNinger: *ShiroNinger: *MomoNinger: *StarNinger: *Shinobimaru: *Shurikenjin: *Rodeomaru: *Lion Ha-Oh: *Kyuemon Izayoi: *Masakage Tsugomori: *Ariake no Kata: *Western Yokai Franken: *Western Yokai Dracula: *Western Yokai Wolf Man: *Jukkarage: Various Nin Shuriken *AkaNinger - Shinobimaru, Surf (Surfermaru), Hurricaneger (Hurricane Technique), Chozetsu, Lion Ha-Ojo, Super Combination (Ha-Oh Shurikenjin) *AoNinger - Dragomaru *KiNinger - Goton (Water + Metal Settings), Goton (Water Setting), KiNinger (Ninja Flash), Dumpmaru *ShiroNinger - Goton (Water + Metal Settings) *MomoNinger - MomoNinger (Ninja Flash), Byunmaru, Wanmaru *StarNinger - Rodeomaru Errors *A crew member is visible in a reflection on Kasumi's helmet.Image Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 41, . *'Sealing Shuriken purified': 23 out of 48 **'In Ninningers' possession: 22' **'In Kyuemon's possession: 1' *'Most fireworks in closing credits:' **'Blue': 4 **'Red': 3 **'Green': 5''' **'''Yellow: 3 *This episode marks the first time a couple of things happen: **Fuuka uses mixed elements with the Goton Nin Shuriken. **The Hurricaneger Shuriken has been used again, something that has not been done since its debut in episode 7. **Fuuka does not transform for fighting. Instead, she only appears transformed during the opening scene for training purposes. **One of the Ninninger's roll call is mentioned by someone else (in this case, Fuuka's roll call is said by Kasumi). **A Ninninger uses an OtomoNin Shuriken that is not of their own personal OtomoNin (in this case, Kasumi uses Fuuka's Wanmaru). *During Western Yokai Franken's Sightseeing, specifically his "shopping" for Moe memorabilia, you can see a banner for the Ninninger movie on one of the buildings. DVD/Blu-ray releases Shuriken Sentai Ninninger Volume 6 features episodes 21-24: Shinobi 21: Burn! Ninja Baseball of Dreams, Shinobi 22: Super Combination! Ha-Oh Shurikenjin, Shinobi 23: It's Summer! Ninja Courage Test and Shinobi 24: It's Summer! The Chilling Arrival of Western Yokai! Blu-ray Collection 2 comes with 12 episodes. External links *TV Asahi's official preview for 夏だ！西洋妖怪ぞくぞく来日！ *Toei TV's official episode guide for 夏だ！西洋妖怪ぞくぞく来日！ See Also